


虐文党宣言

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 为了跟《甜文党宣言》对线而产生的檄文。
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 4





	虐文党宣言

诸君，我喜欢虐文。  
诸君，我很喜欢虐文。  
诸君，我非常喜欢虐文。   
我喜欢青梅竹马翻脸成仇。我喜欢一见钟情遇人不淑。  
我喜欢双向暗恋无疾而终。我喜欢互通心意鸡同鸭讲。  
我喜欢十指交扣若有所失。我喜欢目光交汇各怀鬼胎。  
我喜欢唇舌交织貌合神离。我喜欢共赴云雨同床异梦。  
古今中外，五湖四海，天上地下，六合八荒，任何题材任何背景的虐文，只要写得好，我都喜欢。  
我喜欢同一阵营的伙伴，最终因理念不合分道扬镳，哪怕日后在决斗场上相见，也绝不会手下留情。  
也喜欢不同阵营的对手，私下相互欣赏甚至引为知己，却不会因算计弄死对方皱一下眉头。  
我喜欢一起追求理想的人，在理想破灭的时候握着对方的手，相视一笑，慨然赴死。  
也喜欢一起追求理想的人，在理想实现的时候只可共患难不可同富贵，私交有憾，唯留功业不朽。  
我喜欢爱一个人，求而不得，淹死心底不可告人的暗恋。  
也喜欢爱一个人，求而不得，巧取豪夺强扭的瓜却不甜。  
我喜欢爱一个人，求而得之，纵然是齐眉举案，到底意难平。  
也喜欢爱一个人，求而得之，最后被岁月消磨了所有激情和当初美好的时光。  
我喜欢为爱人对抗世界，历史的车轮下肩并肩被碾碎的两颗蝼蚁。  
也喜欢为世界放弃爱人，拥万里江山，享无边孤单。  
我喜欢在一起之后困于柴米油盐再不是童话的王子和公主。  
也喜欢嫁入高门后忘却了当年淳朴善良的自己的灰姑娘。  
我喜欢彼此都太过锋芒毕露互相刺得遍体鳞伤的相似。  
也喜欢本来珠联璧合却随着时间推移终于决裂的互补。  
我喜欢夫妻本是同林鸟，大难来时各自飞。  
也喜欢涸辙之鱼曾相濡，他日相忘于江湖。  
我喜欢轰轰烈烈，生死皆如绚烂之夏花，哪怕短暂亦能夺人眼目。  
也喜欢乏善可陈，身后一地鸡毛无人问，用冗长而平庸的一生去见证他人的故事。  
我就是喜欢这样对自己和他人笔下的主角：【苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤，空乏其身，行拂乱其所为】。  
而这都是为了动心忍性，从TA身上的每一个犄角，榨出让我迷醉的——  
人性的光辉。  
顺流而下，人皆可为，只有逆流而上的勇者，才能震慑我的灵魂。

诸君，假如上面那段话让你有所共鸣，假如你受够了那些腻歪的所谓小甜饼，那么：  
翻出你的文档，敲起你的键盘。  
开虐重英豪，文章教尔曹。他人怀糖罐，我有笔如刀。  
人各有好，我不会揪着谁的头发强迫TA接受我喜欢的东西，也不会用软弱浮浅形容跟自己喜好不同的人。  
我只是想在满屏糖粒子里面发出一点声音，让我的同好知道，我们绝非异类，我们并不孤独，仅此而已。

毕竟我们的口号是——  
只求曾经拥有，不求天长地久。  
生前何须圆满，死后自会重逢。


End file.
